Mystic Miracle
|image=Mystic miracle.JPG |kanji=神驚 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinkyō |literal english=Mystic Miracle |english tv=Mystical Wonder |other names=Shape of All Things (万有の形, Banyū no Katachi) |jutsu classification=Hiden~House of Shin, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Shinzō |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Mystic Miracle (神驚, Shinkyō) is the unique technique of Shinzō that allows him to manipulate the form of chakra. To those that witness it, it is considered to be the absolute pinnacle of . Overview Shinzō's ability to alter form was discovered by Yukimura Senju. Teaching the young boy the fundamentals of Shape Transformation, he noticed that Shinzō could release chakra from outside his body and still regain control over it. Seeing great potential in this ability, he taught him how to apply the concept of Shape Transformation to the released chakra. Thanks to the prodigal talents of Shinzō however, he took this concept way further than what was thought to be possible to achieve. With this released chakra. Shinzō is able to transfigure it, which normally exists as an intangible, formless and weightless energy by applying form, mass, size, fluidity, hardness and other such variables. This allows him to create anything up to his imagination such as wings that grant him flight, blades that are sharper, yet stronger than obsidian, defences that are far stronger than diamond or a viscous fluid that ensnares and traps enemies. The process to form this chakra is pretty much instantaneous, requiring nothing but Shinzō's mere thought and doesn't require any form of invocation like hand seals. Shinzō has also shown the ability to alter the form of objects, changing it's properties to make it highly beneficial to him or downright detrimental to his foes. In such instances, he's shown capable of bypassing defences such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, noted by many to be an ultimate defense, by turning the released chakra completely solid like rock and then breaking it apart. Forms *'Avatar:' Shinzō shapes the chakra around himself into an avatar, allowing it to fight on his behalf. By his own admission, Shinzō based this off his father and sister's usage of Susanoo. However, unlike the Mangekyō Sharingan technique, which usually has a finalised humanoid form that varies depending on the wielder. The avatars that Shinzō creates don't have a consistent form, varying in shape depending on the exact purpose, ranging from things like ordinary animals to more mythological like the Tennin. However the most consistent avatar that Shinzō has shown to create resembles the Vajrakilaya in appearance, wielding a Kila in each of their six hands. *'Gunbai:' Shinzō materialises a gunbai, attached to a chain connecting to his body from chakra, providing a versatile weapon. As an Uchiha who was trained to use the weapon by his father, Shinzui. He can wield it with great proficiency, creating gusts of wind that can blow everything away in its path and is durable enough to use as a shield, rendering the attack inert and repelling it back. He can use the fan as an offensive weapon, possessing sharp edges unlike the traditional gunbai that can cut through objects with ease, though he can also use it akin to a bludgeon or flail. *'Hands:' Shinzō forms his chakra into hands that he can utilise for various purposes. With these, Shinzō can use them to restrain targets, used as a medium to form techniques or block and repel attacks. He can create as many hands required, even sending the many hands to pummel the target, similar to the Top Transformed Buddha. *'Wings:' Shinzō can form his chakra into wings, resembling that of a bird, allowing him the ability of flight as well as greater manoeuvrability. The wings are durable enough to withstand a powerful attack, allowing them to be utilised as an effective makeshift shield. Shinzō can also use the wings to fire a barrage of feathers with extreme ferocity, with piercing power that can cut easily through tempered steel. See Also *Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi *Sandstone Fist *Tool Creation Technique *Truth-Seeking Ball *Water Release: Water Weapons